Dr Whooves: Love is Time Travel
by Mr. Dashy
Summary: Guess who's landed in Ponyville? The 11th Doctor quickly becomes the 12th. Dash has romance troubles and boxes are falling from the sky. Enjoy. :  Flutterdash pairing!
1. Chapter 1

My first FF. Please, only constructive criticism. This chapter is the exposition so bear with me until chapter two. I love Doctor Who, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy so this series is centered around them. Special thanks to Sarah A.K.A. Way2Cute4That for staying up late to finish proof reading and revising this for me. She is great to work with and this would have taken forever to get up on this sight if it wasn't for her. So pick up your forks and enjoy! :)

There is one man in this universe that stands alone, against time, against space, against friendship. He has tried time and time again to find his place in the universe. But now he is left alone. No Rose, no Donna, no Martha, and now, just like all the others, no Amy. Hell, he'd even be glad just to see Jacks stupid grin again. But he's not there either.

"I go through friends like I go through faces!" He shouted into the silence.

The Doctor lay strewn across the floor of the Tardis, a bottle of grape juice in one hand, and his sonic screw driver in the other. His jacket was torn, and his normally gorgeous brown hair splayed out around his head like a false halo. He contemplated his newest mask, still a stranger to his eleventh face. He turned his head, only to find his bow tie floating in his glass.

"Just another sign of my ruin" he thought. He could go to any place in the universe, at any time, yet he couldn't keep a friend that could stay with him. Was that really so much to ask?

The Doctor slowly started to stand up. His back was aching like he was a weeping angel having a staring contest, the pounding in his head beat his consciousness in fours, and the ringing in his ears, that would bring any normal man to his knees, made him groggy and unbalanced, causing him to stumble as he headed towards the controls. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it was going to change something, and boy did he need change...

"Well here goes everything!"

I began to press every button that I had never pressed, every switch left unswitched, and every weird looking knobby screw thing that had never been knobby screwed! I never expected anything to happen. At best I thought the Tardis might end up exploding, or I'll be dropped off in a random inescapable void in the darkness between dimensions.

"And, flip! GERONIMO!"

The Tardis started going insane, leaping and twitching like an animal in pain. Lots and lots and lots of noise! Space was bending around time, time was looping around space, and I felt that at last I was heading in the right direction.

I could hear the Tardis screaming as she started to tear through dimensions, and I felt a weird sensation that started at my toes, and moved swiftly up my finely toned runners. I dismissed it of course, I was going through dimensions, I would expect weird sensations. But then everything started jumping and jerking about, and I was tossed like a rag doll through my own Tardis. I suddenly started having doubts about this. I was worried, so worried that I would be gone forever, never to see the marvels of the wonderful universe again.

Suddenly I felt a strong pressure on my skull, even worse than before. It felt like a Dallek was using one of its toilet plunger/suction thingies to pull my brain through the rest of my head. Things started to go dark. I had visions of colors and rainbows and stars started popping in front of my eyes. My last thought was of Rose, and then I blacked out.

"H-hey Twilight, not that I care or nothing, but can I ask you a question about Fluttershy?"

"Sure Dash. So long as it's not too personal, fire away!"

'Maybe I shouldn't ask Twilight…why should she know anyway? No! C'mon Dash, pull yourself together! You're not scared of nothing! Surely not just some question! But… what if Twilight finds out about me and tells everyone else and I'm left all alone. Even worse, what if Fluttershy found out and became angry? Dash! Get it together! You wont know until you ask! So ask!'

"You OK, Dash? You're looking a little pale. Are you sick?"

"No, no. I'm all right, of course! Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"You had a question?"

"Yes! I did indeed have a question! But I'd say it needs to be about 20% cooler first!"

"Just ask the question already! I have studies to get to."

"Do you know how Fluttershy is ummm…oriented?"

"Well she's really nice, and very kind to animals-"

"Not like that! I meant like…how does her cloud fly?" I could feel myself turning red as I asked the question and worried I would give myself away.

"Dash? Do you have a crush on Fluttershy?"

I rammed the silly filly into the wall in an instant, my hoof over her mouth.

"Not so loud!" I whispered harshly.

"So you do like her?"

"I never said that…just answer the question" I was burning up, and I knew Twilight knew. But she didn't look like she would tell anyone, she might actually be able to help me.

"Dash… I honestly don't know. She's so quiet I doubt even she knows. From what I've read your best bet is to get her alone and tell her you're feelings. And really Dash, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

She looked sincere, so I decided to trust her for now, but not without a warning of what I'd do to her if she told anyone. I thanked her and left. I half hurried towards Fluttershy's house as soon as I got out the door. I didn't rush though. I was worried. What if she didn't like me? It didn't matter, I had to do this. I flew gently over the hill in front of her yard and there she was. It was a moonlit night. Clear air and bright stars, but all the beauty of the night did was make her seem all the more breathtaking. The moon beams seemed to dance on her beautiful pale/gold skin, her pink hair flowing soft and inviting. I just wanted to zoom up and squeeze her and kiss her right then not caring about what came next. I just wanted to hold her soft, plush, gentle form in my arms and never let go. I would be gentle with her though. Careful, cautious, gently nuzzle her mane, breath softly in her ear. But I contained myself, my heart beating faster than me doing a sonic rainboom.

I lowered to the ground, and walked the rest of the way up to her. She saw me as I entered the garden where she was lazily flying around like an angel would in a golden trimmed cloud.

"Hey, Dash" she smiled at me with that beautiful, sweet, tender smile of hers.

"Why are you out here so late?" she asked as she landed in front of me.

She landed so gently, like a leaf from a tree in the fall, not one of her hooves making a sound as she touched the ground.

"Well Shy… I have a sorta personal question…" I couldn't believe she couldn't hear the sound of my heart beating as it nearly burst out of my chest. It was like a bass drum getting louder and faster in my ears. I thought for sure she would feel the heat rising off of my body, emanating from me like the sun. My skin was prickling from the heat and I had to fight the urge not to scratch at every point on my body as fast as I could.

"Go ahead and ask, Dash. We can trust each other. We've known each other for long enough to ask personal questions." She smiled and my knees almost gave out right then. The way she said my name. And her eyes! Oh what gorgeous, wonderful, sparkling blue eyes! I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of calm and peace and bliss, every time I looked into her eyes.

I took one last look in her eyes and I knew words wouldn't be, no! Even more than that, couldn't ever be enough to tell her how I feel. So I looked right into the bluest depths of her eyes and tried to use my own eyes to let her know she could trust me, and that I loved her. Oh I loved her more than I'd ever loved anything in my entire life, including flying! I leaned closer to her slowly, never lowering my gaze. I knew this was the moment, it was all decided now. Her eyes became quizzical, and her head turned slightly. She didn't understand what was happening yet. As softly as I could I nuzzled her cheek. I started to turn my head towards her lips when she realized what was happening.

"Dash, are you maybe trying to…"

"Shy, I love you! I love you more than all my hopes and dreams and I want to spend my life with you. I tried, I really did try to hide it, but I just cant, Shy! I can't! I love you and I don't not want to love you no matter what anyone else would say! Please, Shy! Please say you love me too!" I let it all out, the flood gates where open, and the water was replaced with the blood of my heart, the strength in my love.

"Dash… I… I'm sorry.."

"W-Wha?" I couldn't believe my ears, my worst fears where actually coming true.

"I-I just don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship…I might do something wrong and-"

"You could never do anything wrong, Shy. There is no wrong answer from your lips unless you say now that you don't love me!"

"I.. I love you… but..I cant. Not right now. Please, Dash, understand? We can still be friends until I'm ready…"

The darkness enveloping me was worse than anything I'd ever felt before There was a crushing solid pain around my heart and it squeezed harder every second like a vice. I turned and flew as fast and as far as I could fly. I was sad. So terrified of what the future held now that I had told my secret to Fluttershy and been rejected that I didn't hear the loud sound of an object falling through the air. It slammed right into me, and immediately, I blacked out…

"Aww my head. What happened? I've never been knocked out in the Tardis before… I wonder where I am."

The doctor stood up in a weird way, but was too dazed to notice that his body had changed.

"Well no time like the present to see what's out that door! Well… I shouldn't say that. There's billions of times actually."

The doctor opened the door and walked out unto a planet much like earth, but something was different. It was a nice clear night but...

"Ah! The stars are in the wrong place? Where am I now?"

The doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver and finally realized what exactly was so different about himself and this planet.

"Oh! Well! I'm a pony now…ponies are cool."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM or Doctor Who

"I am not sure how this happened… maybe I died in the tardis and reincarnated in this dimension as a pony… what's that?"

The doctor was looking over at a small, stunningly blue Pegasus. Her wings looked broken and she appeared badly injured, but the doctor still found her to be an amazingly beautiful site, simply dashing. But her most startling feature was probly her wonderful multi-colored mane. A fiery red-orange-yellow combination, a calming sea green, and a completely brilliant purple! The doctor didn't even hesitate and immediately ran over to her.

"Are you all right, how can I help? I'm the doctor. Tell me what to do and I'll help! C'mon, stay strong, you can make this!" The doctor gently nuzzled her. He felt a strange warming sensation at the touch.

"Oooow…" she moaned "Who are you"

"I'm the doctor."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes of sorts,. Though I've never helped ponies before."

"I'll be all right. I got hit with this huge blue box that fell out of the sky.."

"Yeah sorry, that was my ship…"

"Your wha?"

"Never mind. Is there a settlement nearby, a herd maybe?"

"Ya there's Ponyville. I think I'm feelin well enough to walk you over."

"Here, don't stand too fast. What can I call you by the way?" the doctor asked as he carefully helped her up, almost physically aware of the pain she must be going through right now and wishing he could help. He supported her as they walked, secretly, almost subliminally enjoying the feeling of her body being against his.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, but most people just call me Dash."

"Well, Dash, I hope this is the start of a wonderful new friendship."

"We…made it." The way the beautiful Pegasus said it I knew something was wrong with her.

*thunk*

All of a sudden she collapsed.

"Can any pony help me? She's hurt, Dash is hurt!"

A small yellow Pegasus with pink hair happened to be nearby. She ran over with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! What happened? Ohhh I bet this is my fault. Bring her to my house, I can take care of her."

I hoisted Dash onto my back and carried her as quickly as I could to the small yellow ponies house in the woods.

"Lay her down there please." The pony said nodding towards a natural but comfy looking bed.

I laid her down softly and just looked for a second. I don't know what's wrong with me. She's a pony! I'm a time lord! I shouldn't feel this way. But those are thoughts for later. I grudgingly turn to watch the other Pegasus run around the room, getting rags, and buckets of water and odd assortments of other things I didn't recognize. I took this time to take in her features, she was slightly smaller than Dash, and every move she made seemed to happen out of existence. She was so gentle, so deft in her movements, it was almost like the universe was moving around her. I believed she could help Dash.

"What's your name, I haven't seen you in Ponyville before?"

"I'm the doctor, I'm from far away. "

"Where did you find Dash? How was she hurt?"

"I accidently hit her with my flying machine…I'm really sorry, it was a terrible accident."

"I'll fix her up, don't you worry. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Here, Twilight Sparkle lives at the center of Ponyville, tell her Fluttershy sent you. She'll have room for you I'm sure." She said handed me a map of Ponyville when she said this.

I was slightly disappointed that I had to leave Dash, but it would probably be best to give her some space anyway…my new friend. I'll come back in the morning to check up on her. For now, I guess I should find Twilight Sparkle.

"Uhg, I feel so sleepy, but I'm not nearly as sore as I was. Where am i?"

"Your in my house Dash." It was Fluttershy…

I didn't know what to say. I was scared so I looked away. I'm never scared…I'm way too cool, too awesome, too radical to get scared...but I am, and she looks so sweet… what did I do wrong?

"Dash?" she started walking closer. "Dash I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm going to take care of you now, I'm gonna take care of you forever. I just wish it didn't take this to make me realize it."

My ears perked up slowly. Was I really hearing this? Was Fluttershy confessing her love for me in her own lovely way? It couldn't be true. But I want it to be so bad. She looked so beautiful, and I loved the thought of her taking care of me.

"Dash...if you'd like...I'm uhh…I'll…y'know" She was being so cute, so shy, so wonderfully beautiful that at first I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What is it?" I questioned

"I can show you how much I love you while I'm taking care of you, if you'd like…I mean it will probably help you get better faster."

She was asking if she could make love to me…I had never felt so happy in my life. She was so close, she looked almost surreal in the light of the one lit lamp in the room. Just the idea of this whole situation sent a tingle to my flank and a sudden warmth between my legs. Fluttershy seemed to notice. Before I had a chance to say anything she was slowly tracing her hoof down my belly. Her gentle touch sent sparks showering out from her hoof tips, electrifying every sense in my body. I knew now that the rest of my body was useless. Whatever wasn't touching her, was missing out on reality,

"Before I let you leave, Dash, I'm gonna make it so you cant walk out of here for awhile, I'm going to make you so hot you'll want to lie in that bed with me for seven days straight"

My eyes widened in astonishment at what I had just heard the usually shy Pegasus say. But I quickly recovered and came up with a come back.

"You think you're fast enough for me, Shy? I recover quickly you know."

"This will be nothing short of bliss. I know all of natures tricks, and I plan to use them on you."

Her hoof slides between my legs and starts to rub my clit. Her touch send shivers down my spine as her hoof strokes my naked pussy. With a light pressure she pushes in and starts stroking my clit. I cant help but open my legs to allow easier access.

She leans in and starts licking my stomach, tracing circles with her tongue around my center. Her large beautiful eyes staring up at me trying to gage a reaction. She starts to rub my clit back and forth quickly and I start to realize just how fast she's moving. Even as cool as I am, I wont be able to stop the orgasm ready to wash over me. Her hand moves vigorously as she rubs my clit faster and faster. I tilt my hips up to make her rub me harder. My legs tense and I feel the first wave move through me. She continues to massage my clit slowly as my orgasm subsides and my breathing slows.

She leans up and starts kissing me softly. I feel around with my hands and find her mound. I rub my hand between her legs and was surprised to see how very wet she was. I decide it time for me to take part in the action and give Fluttershy a taste of what I can do.

I get in a more comfortable position on the bed and say, "Sit on my face." as cool and commanding as I could.

She complies and scrambles up on the bed, kneeling with her knees on either side of my head. She lowers her pussy down to my lips and I am excited to see a tiny pair of naked lips and entrance covered in her glistening juices.

She kneels wider and opens herself more to me as I stick my tongue out and taste her sweet juice. I nearly dislodged her off my face right then. She tasted like honey and heaven, even better than Apple Jacks best cider! I couldn't hold back and preceded to lick her open pussy back and forth, greedily licking all her juices up. She holds on the bed frame and watches me with her wonderful eyes. I start to tongue her clit, rubbing back and forth, gripping between my teeth and biting it gently. She grinds her pussy into my face, moaning about and wanting me to make her cum.

"Why don't you lie down on your back and spread those gorgeous legs for me." I say motioning for her to move.

Once she is in position, I slip between her legs and start to lick again. She moans "Rub me."

I slide my hoof into her pussy and gently push it in. She is small and tight, but very wet. I burry it and start to massage her pussy walls, trying to push further while trying to rub her clit. Her moans increase.

"Give me more."

I start to ram my hoof in and out. My hoof is soaked in juices. She starts to get louder so I clamp my mouth on her clit and chew on it as fast as I can as she starts to come. Her body curls up towards me as she tries to push her pussy further down my hoof. Her orgasms come with such force that I can see her stomach muscles spasming as her pussy walls clamp on my pumping hoof. I withdraw my soaking wet hoof and bring it to her mouth, she greedily licks the juices from my hand.

I start to kiss her chest and rub my aching pussy against her thigh. I feel the need to cum again. She moves slightly on the bed so that we sit with our pussies touching and start to slowly grind against each others clits. We are both so wet as we grind against each other, we can hear our pussies slapping together. We grasp each other until we cum in a shuddering mess, continuing to rub each other. I sit atop the bed and pull Fluttershy into my arms. She lay in my arms, exhausted and happy. We cuddle together until we both fall asleep.

Yea, well :)


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Whooves: Love is Time Travel

Chapter Three: Twilight Tries Triangles

"Ok, so pony maps are simple… I'm confused. I should've asked where I was starting from. How is this tree a library anyway? I have no- oooh, this tree's a library! How did they manage that?" the doctor asks to the moon as he finds the tree on the map, is actually a tree in ponyville, and that tree in fact, is the library and the current resident of Twilight Sparkle.

The Doctor checks the map as he walks up to the door, even though he knows he's in the right place. All the lights are out in the tree/library/house which is probably to be expected this late at night. When he finnaly reaches the door he takes a moment to admire the amazing way the library coincides with nature, the door seem to have been carved _into _the tree, the doors, the windows, and even the balcony are all one piece, part of the tree.

"Brilliant!"

He tentively gives the door a nock, wondering who Twilight Sparkle is to live at the center of town in this magnificent natural structure, that seems to have been made from magic. Magic would be a wonderful thing to have for humans. . . and time lords really, if anything just for fun.

Eleven hears some rustling, a small thud, what sounds like a small flamethrower and then finaly someone at the door.

"Who is it?" A Voice comes from the other side of the door, not as strong as Dashs, but not as quiet as Fluttershys either.

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"It's just the Doctor"

"You must have the wrong address, no one's sick here."

"No, I'm not really a doctor." *sigh* maybe I should change my name slightly for here… I've got it! "My name is Doctor Whooves. Flutter Shy sent me here. I'm new to this area. She said you would be able to offer me room?"

The door opens and a light purple unicorn with a mane three different shades of purple slowly steps into the moonlight. She's around the same height as dash, but her build is clearly much weaker, it's not even slender like Fluttershys, it's just kinda small, ragedy, bookwormish. . . kinda like me actually, tho I notice the top of her head just clears my eyes. But her most stunning feature is the thin cone of bone rising through her mane… wait a second, is that a?

"Y-you're a unicorn!"

"Is that something special?"

She really is I unicorn! Humans were right about some things I guess. This is just magnificent! Maybe if there are unicorns, this tree could have really been made from magic! Naaaaah. Couldn't be, could it?

"It's just… where I'm from we don't have unicorns. We have legends but… gimeny this place is fantastic!"

"You must be from very far away. Come on in, we can talk inside, it's a bit chilly this late at night"

Is it just me, or did she just give me a weird look. . . Like someone who's decided they'd rather have someone elses apple juice rather than their own… or that they didn't have any apple juice to begin with so now they want yours.

"Thank you Midnight"

"It's Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Oh! Here's my credentials from Flutter Shy" I hand her the papers so maybe I'll come across as trustworthy. Though at this point I'm not sure it's necessary. That reminds me, I should be sure to get some psychic paper when I get back to the tardis… the tardis! I should probably get that back soon. Maybe tomorrow after I check on Dash.

She reads the papers, actually more like skims them, then leads me across the main floor inside the tree. It looks fantastic on the inside. Shelves full of books. Books! So ponies have literature then! But. . . how? How can they write with hooves? This is so exciting! And there's something nagging me about the inside of this tree. It could just be me but. . .

"Is this place bigger on the inside?" I finnaly ask

"Haha yes." She tilts her head slightly and gives me a puzzling look. "I guess since you don't have unicorns where you come from, then you probably don't have any magic, am I right?"

"Magic?"

"Yes magic. Unicorns have the ability to use magic, and some of us, such as me, study the science behind magic and friendship."

"Brilliant. That's just Brilliant!" I splutter in amazement.

"Where are you from?"

"Galifrea."

"Never heard of it."

"It's unlikely you ever wil."

"Why is that?"

"It's in another dimension."

She gives me a critical look, and then just laughs. I thought magic was a ridiculous concept, so I don't understand why she would look at me that way when I'm talking about dimensions. . . unless there are laws on magic, much like those on science, that they just haven't cracked yet, like if humans had four legs, wings, and magical horns. I'm a bit confused on this, so I make a point of screwing up my face in confusion. And then she gives me that looking again, it fades more quickly this time though… like she's trying to hide it.

"You don't have to try and impress me with lies. How are you supposed to cross dimensions, if there are other dimensions, if you don't have magic?"

"Science."

"If you have science why don't you have magic?"

"I don't see the connection. . ." I stare at her for a bit. And I think if she were human she'd look emo. . . must be the hair. I'm staying at an emo unicorns house, that thinks all science leads to magic. This is gonna be fun!

Wait a second. . . she's got that look again. And it doesn't look like she's trying to hide it this time. What's she up to I wonder? Oh. Oh no. I don't think I should've come here tonight. This is not good.

"I'll show you the connection in a way you should understand quite easily" she starts walking toward me.

I back up slowly, stammering

"n-no that's quite alright really, I'm actually fine with just my science t-thank you though."

At the end of the sentence my rear bumps a wall where the door was. Just one look into her eyes and I realize my suspicions were right, this mare, moon glitter or whatever her name is, is in heat. . .


End file.
